Both My Soulmates
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alfred gets the biggest surprise of his life when he meets a British Omega, and a French Alpha. At least he enjoys the surprise a lot. *FrUKUS/FrUSUK threeway relationship.* *Christmas and Birthday giftfic for Captain Stevie.*


**Happy belated birthday, and merry belated Christmas! I'm adding more for one of your favorite ships, and one of your favorite AUs! I hope that you enjoy! I probably enjoy writing out this far more than I should have, but I knew today, just how I would respond to the AU for your gift! I hope that you enjoy it, and the length makes up for its tardiness on two accounts, and that the story, itself, is lovely enough for a wonderful friend! I hope that this fanfiction is lovely for you to read, and that it definitely is interesting and amazing for you! Have fun reading it!**

Alfred stared down at all of those old and very much boring notes that he had; they scattered around his work place, promising piles upon piles of torture once he got along to them.

Despite the dreadful feelings inspired by them, he felt rather optimistic today as if a big and very positive change was on its way.

The company that the young Beta worked for was getting a new employee who happened to be one of the three classes as Alfred didn't know which one.

He stared down at the papers and finally lifted up a pen to begin the long process of reading and signing; he'd gotten in trouble for not reading before, so now he focused on making sure he knew what he was signing under the company and his name.

Alfred hated this job, but what could he do as a meager little Beta?

He could have sworn that he was supposed to be an Alpha, but may be fate was against him or something, and he got stuck here.

Alfred twirled his pen with a hefty sigh as he stared down at the current document on treating Betas and Alphas fairly under the work force; he was supposed to sign that they did so, if it came up, and refuse to sign if it stated that they didn't.

He hated this job.

Once he heard the sharp click of brand new working shoes upon the floor and the delicate scent of someone's very feminine smelling cologne or scent, Alfred perked up.

To accompany the sweet smelling scent arose a masculine scent that seemed more like that of a forest or the outdoors with a hint of Earl Grey tea.

Alfred's eyes found not one but two new workers to be staffed here; one of which had a bow tying his gorgeous blond locks away from his face, and damn, if that somehow wasn't sexy while maintaining an air of informality which was probably a poor choice on the Frenchman's behalf.

Alfred barely concealed a whistle upon that or may be it would have been caused by the way the suit that the Frenchie was wearing; it hugged the proper parts of his body from almost feminine curves to masculine edges.

His eyes darted towards the other of the two new recruits; this one may have been about the same height as the Frenchman though he almost appeared shorter.

The scent of tea was very strong on this man coupled with his shorter hair, and he became a cute, older man in Alfred's eyes; like a puppy, the blond wanted to run up and treasure the British man under his mouth as if lapping him up.

Alfred's bright, blue eyes widened in wonder as wasn't this wrong that both scents carried throughout the room and made the Beta's head spin in desire?

The American Beta was only supposed to have one mate not two, and only the mate of said Beta's scent was allowed to carry through the room and heat up the American's body towards his mate.

Alfred's eyes locked upon both frames, and his mouth watered.

"Shit." Alfred cursed though he hoped that it was too low for the other staff members to hear though it didn't stop them from walking towards him to show off the new recruits.

"This is Alfred Jones. He's a secretary here, and one of the best secretaries once he puts his mind to it." The harshness in the last aspect of the phrase rang clear to Alfred as a reminder of his past mistakes. "These are Francis Bonnefoy and his mate, Arthur Bonnefoy."  
"Kirkland, sir." The British man spoke up still managing to maintain a polite air despite the correction.

"Kirkland." The higher up man corrected himself with an eye roll.

Alfred bit back a chuckle, "Alfred F. Jones at your service." Alfred hated the clichedness of the phrase though he could handle and hide that fairly well.

The Frenchman, Francis, took the American secretary's hand, "Francis."

Francis did not seem to be ashamed by kissing the American's hand in greeting him though Alfred's face lit up a bright red as he began to wonder how those lips would feel elsewhere and realized belatedly that this man was an Alpha which was why they referred to his mate with his last name.

"H-hi, Francis." Alfred could hardly keep his cool when one of his mates greeted him such a bold way despite being mated himself.

"Arthur Kirkland." The British man tacked on as he took Alfred's hand in his own, and Alfred began to marvel at the way that the Brit's hand was overshadowed in his own palm and at the way the slightly rough skin affected him.

"We expect you to teach them both well, Mr. Jones." The higher up official of the company told the American Beta before he moved on from there, leaving the other two in Alfred's care, reminding him that they would became a part of his aspect of the company.

"I will. You won't be disappointed." Alfred exclaimed as he watched the man fully leave, and Alfred placed a thumbs up towards the man's back that was getting further away from him.

"So what sorcery have you caused?" Arthur hissed once they were alone.

"Sorcery? What did you two do to me? I'm hearing panting like a dog for the both of you, and I'm only supposed to have one soulmate that I've been looking forward to meeting. Why do I have two?" Alfred exclaimed as he rambled as if in nervous fear or abrupt frustration.

"Ohohon. This only makes things more interesting." Francis stated flirtatiously hinting at other such activities.

Arthur's face flared up bright red, and he hit his soulmate as if to reprimand him for that lustful comment.

Alfred chuckled nervously, "Does that mean that I go home with the both of you?"

The Beta of the three worried that his partners were both abusive in that regards.

"Oui." Francis smirked as if planning out just how this would occur.

"At some point, yes." Arthur muttered as if further embarrassed.

"Has this ever happened before? Where someone has two soulmates?" Alfred exclaimed in wonder.

"No. I haven't heard of this happening before." Arthur grumbled.

"Probably." Francis smirked and sent a wink Alfred's way; Alfred's face flared up as if under a childish nervousness and innocence.

"So, can we all be married or is that illegal?" Alfred may have been going fast, but he really was curious, and he really did not want to lose his soulmates sometime in the future now that he'd met them.

"Non, but in my eyes, we're already married." Francis answered, and Alfred blushed in a sort of pride over this; he couldn't be happier about this now.

He had both of his soulmates though it may have felt like it took forever to meet them, and they may have already been mated and married before he saw them, but they couldn't be more perfect for him, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
